Hammer Bro.
|Mario= }} Hammer Bros. (Known as Hermano Martillo in Spanish) are a Koopa-like species found in the Mario universe. They are common enemies that wear helmets and throw hammers at anyone who approaches him (as seen in'' Super Mario World''). They are fairly aggressive and only take orders from Bowser. There are different types of Hammer Bros. called Ice Bros. and Fire Bros. There also exists a blue version of Hammer Bro. named Blue Hammer Bro., who acts similar to Hammer Bro., except his gear is blue, just like Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro.. Game Appearances Behind the Wheel Hammer Bro. appears as a default playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 66% *'Driving Skill:' 43% *'Item Power:' 59% *'Speed:' 38% Game's Description The Hammer Bro is big shoot-hammers Koopa, Boomerang Bro.is large boomerang-throwing Koopa, the Fire Bro is a big fireballs-launcher and Ice Bro is a iceballs-shooter. These four species, united as brothers, are ready to win! Dancin' Hammer Bro. made an appearance as an unlockable playable character in Mario Dream Dancing and the game gained tremendous attention when his inclusion was confirmed. On the Ice, Bro. They appear in the Super Mario MHL Series and are playable characters. Sloppy Bros. Sloppy Hammer Bros. appear in Super Sloppy Bros., along with Sloppy Fire Bros., Ice Bros., Boomerang Bros., and Thunder Bros. Koopa Kart Hammer Bro. appears in Koopa Kart as a heavy weight driver.﻿ Enemies with More Sub-Species In New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas, Hammer Bros. appear once again as an enemy. This time, there's more sub-species in the game. They mostly appear in grass levels. "Hammer-Bro" In Super Mario GameBox Demo, they are called 'Hammer-Bro's and act like they do in most 3D games. They are notable for having a new attack. They can charge at Mario while swinging a hammer back and forth. They only appear in Bowser Castle. Gallery Hammer Bro. Hammo.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros.'' Hammer Bro. Party 8.png HammerBroNSMBU.png|New Super Mario Bros. U Hammer Brother..png|Super Mario Evolution Hammer Bro. SM3DW.png|Super Mario 3D World HAmmer Bro bike.png|Hammer Bro. on a Bike in Mario Kart Wii U hammer brooo.png Paper Hamer Bro.png|Paper style Hammer Bro. by Hammer Bro.jpg|An 8 bit Hammer Bro Hamma_Jamma.PNG Hammerbro.png|3D Model from New Super Mario Bros. Wii File:New_Paper_Hammer_Bro._Sprite.png HammerBroTennis.png|Mario Sports Mix Sam Hammer Bro. - New Super Koopa Bros.png|New Super Koopa Bros. MarioHammerBroOdyssey.png|Mario as a Hammer Bro. Winged Hammer Bro.png|Hammer Bro., as he appears with wings. Hammer Bro Mario Kart 9.png|Hammer Bro. Mario Kart 9 0.1.Hammer Bro Standing.png 0.2.Hammer Bro Preparing to Throw.png 0.3.Hammer Bro Jumping.png 0.4.Hammer Bro landing.png Related Hammer Bro. Species ﻿ }} Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Species Category:Koopas Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Hammer Bros. Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Mario Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Mario Species Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart S Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas Category:Males Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit